


Georgiana’s First Sleigh Ride

by finitendings



Series: In the Hour of Separation [1]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Sanditon, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Relationships, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: A revealing conversation during Georgiana’s first sleigh ride.  Post Canon
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: In the Hour of Separation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578115
Kudos: 23





	Georgiana’s First Sleigh Ride

**Prompt** : sleigh ride

 **Author’s Note:** for the 12 Days of Sanditon

oooooOoOooooo 

Georgiana being from Antigua had never seen snow in her life, much less been on a sleigh ride. So after the first steady snow fall of the season, Charlotte saw to it that her dear friend would not miss this experience. 

So dressed in much needed layers and one hefty blanket, the girls set off on their adventure. Much of the ride was spent in comfortable silence as they reveled in the general spirit of companionship and admiring the picturesque snow covered terrain. But there was an underlying current of heaviness, each woman having experienced heartbreak but neither want to break the spell woven by a horse drawn sleigh ride on a crisp clear winter day.

Georgiana let out a sigh. She loved Charlotte dearly and separation from her was a blow when Charlotte decided to returned to Willingden after her departure from Sanditon. Georgiana was unsure who to direct her anger to between her guardian or his brother but it did garner her an easy consent from Sidney to stay at Willingden rather than in London while wedding preparations were underway. “Take care, Georgiana and please send my most heartfelt regards to Miss Heywood and her family.”

At that memory, Georgiana’s anger flared as she stole a glance at Charlotte who was detailing a story of the passing landscape. “Do you miss him? I am angry at Otis at the most unfortunate times but I still miss him.”

Charlotte abruptly stopped, breath caught in her throat but she quickly schooled her face to a neutral expression. There was no mistake who the _he_ was in reference to. 

“Upon my earliest meeting, Lady Babington said to me that I would regret ever stepping foot in Sanditon. But Georgiana, I have no regrets only an reaffirmed truth that _I am the not poetic enough to separate a man’s poetry entirely from his character._ I had the most wonderful adventure and I gained a valuable friend, one that I am looking forward to sharing many more sleigh rides with.”

Georgiana wanted to rebuke but Charlotte’s tone was resolute. Instead she said, “Yes, my sweet Charlotte let us carry on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is a quote from Sanditon. I'm quite in the mood for angst.


End file.
